


Open Up

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Chan, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Het, Incest, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	Open Up

"Open up," Charlie said, running his hand between Ginny's thighs, parting them and leaving her fully exposed. He'd removed what little hair she had, her pale skin smooth to the touch. "Gorgeous."

"Please," she said, arching her back and pushing her tits—more nipple than breast—into the air.

He flicked one with his finger, making her cry out. Quite sweetly, to his ear.

Moving his hands to her cunt, he spread her lips wide pleased to see she was already wet, moisture glistening in the candle light. 

He delicately pulled the hood of her clit back, exposing the swollen, red nub and started to rub it with the pad of his finger.

"Oh, Charlie!" Ginny arched and writhed but he kept teasing her, stroking the bundle of nerves.

Her legs shook and her hands scrabbled at the bed clothes, head rolling back and forth as she moaned and whimpered.

"Ready to come, baby?" he asked pinching the tender flesh tightly between his fingers.

"Yes, God! Yes!" Ginny cried.

"Then you know what to do." Charlie waited, hard as stone. This—listening to Ginny beg—was one of his favourite parts. 

"Gimme your cock, Charlie," Ginny said, lip quivering. "Put your cock in my cunt and fuck me like the little whore that I am."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still holding her clit. "I should tell Mum you're a slut. A slut for your brother's dick."

"No, Charlie, please," she said, eyes wide. "You can't ever tell!"

"Promise you'll always spread your legs for me." Charlie pushed two fingers into her tight cunt getting her ready for him. "Promise me."

"I promise, Charlie, I swear!" 

"Good girl." 

She sighed loudly when he let go of her clit. He rubbed his thumb across it as he fingered her, watching her legs jerk and twitch with each pass. 

Finally, he could wait no longer and he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the inside of Ginny's thigh.

"On your knees, Gin." He stroked himself as she rolled over and presented her arse. 

Soon—very soon—he'd start stretching that sweet little hole, but for now her cunt was still nice and tight and fit him like a glove. 

"That's it," he said as he pushed the head into her, "take my cock." 

He had to fight not to slam into her but he eased his length all the way in, amazed she could take him. 

His broad hands looked huge on her tiny hips as he gripped the soft flesh and started fucking her.

"Oh, that's good," he said when he felt her squeeze around him. "Show me how much you want me, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Ginny started moving her hips forward and back while Charlie stayed still, watching his dick disappear into her. She was so eager and ready to please, following his instructions to the letter every time.

He'd only started fucking her the summer before and it was still a novelty to him. Before that he'd fingered her and made her jack him off, her small hands stroking him until he came.

Thrusting his hips again, he threw his head back and pounded into her before growling low in his throat as he filled her with come.

His cock slipped wetly from her and he said, "Make yourself come, Gin."

She reached between her legs and he watched as she fingered herself to orgasm, his come leaking out of her cunt. He couldn't stop himself from gathering some on his fingers and pushing it back inside as she lay flat on the bed, panting.

Casting a quick cleansing charm, Charlie tucked his cock back into his pants and then pulled on his trousers.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm at Hogwarts this year," Ginny said as she watched him finish dressing. 

"You'll see me over Christmas hols and during the summers." Charlie bent down and took one of her tight nipples between his teeth. "We'll have lots of catching up to do."

"If Ron Sorted into Gryffindor, I'm sure I will," she said, determination in her voice.

Charlie did up his last button. Bending over her, he cupped her cheek and said, "I've no doubt of it."


End file.
